transformers_devastation_genesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Bumblebee
, Espionage Director, Spy, & Intelligence Specialist]] Bumblebee (バンブルビー, Banburubī) is one of the smallest and physically weakest Autobots, but the youngest, yellowest, and most energetic of them...as usual. While his stature allows him to do his job better than most Autobots could manage, he is self-conscious about his size. Maybe this is why he makes fast friends among the humans. He looks up (so to speak) to the other Autobots, especially even Optimus Prime, but what he doesn't realize is that they look up to him. He may be small, but he's brave, and he's one of the most well-liked Autobots around. Bumblebee already has the respect he craves. His nicknames are Bee (ビー, Bī) and Beeper to and/or by his chums. A hyperactive wisecracker, Bumblebee is quite convinced he's the fastest—and coolest—thing on four wheels. He has a tendency to bite off more than he can chew, so it's a good thing he pals around with the massive Bulkhead. He does not take well to being called short, and his over-eager ways can get on Ratchet's nerves all too easily. As one of Optimus Prime's most trusted lieutenants, Bumblebee is full of energy and determination, with a bottomless well of luck and bravery, to do the necessary or right thing, and can always be counted on to volunteer for action. His small size matched with his impressive speed makes him an excellent scout and messenger. Although he is not one of the strongest or most powerful of the Autobots, but even so Bumblebee still kept fighting even after the Transformers' age-old war that has spilled over to Earth, making any necessary sacrifices, even would gladly give his life, to win, protect others, and stop the Decepticons. "I may be small, but I'm scrappy! And I can ride circles around your big, old, rusty chassis!" "Bumblebee, it wouldn't kill you to exercise caution." :—Bumblebee and Ratchet. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Johnny Bosch (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Renato Novara (Italian), Not Known (French), Not Known (American Spanish) Biography As the youngest warrior and scout of the Autobots, Bumblebee is what some - especially Ratchet - would call over-eager. It's not his fault he prefers action over talk. Talk is just, you know, boring. Especially when you are standing as Earth's first line of defense against the evil Decepticons, could be racing at top speed into a fight, or boosting into the air to launch a few well-placed electro-energy stingers at an enemy. He may make mistakes, but he's eager to please Optimus Prime. Nothing scares Bumblebee, not even Megatron. Being one of the smallest of the Autobots, Bumblebee excels in the art of espionage and reconnoissance. His small stature allows him the opportunity to get places his friends could not. He deeply admires his larger, more physically capable team mates and does his best to emulate them. He does not realize, however, that they deeply admire him for his dedication and skill. He is a capable fighter and a devoted friend that has the respect he so deeply craves. Despite being one of the youngest and inexperienced Autobots serving under Optimus Prime, Bumblebee's courage makes him stand apart from others. Likes most Autobots with a spark of courage, Bumblebee presses on and has become one of Optimus Prime's closest friends. Appearance Robot Mode Bumblebee is much smaller than the other Autobots. He was primarily colored in yellow, with black strips on his body. Vehicle Mode He transforms into a Cybertronian Compact Car, when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle mode of a Hatchback Compact Car. Attributes: * Energy stingers fire electrical pulses. * Rocket assisted jumps. * Totally fearless. Gallery File:Bumblebee_11960624163_14d4f03b3d_b.png|Bumblebee's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Bumblebee is an over-eager, most energetic, and hyperactive wisecracker, yet very playful Autobot. He seems to never bother his teammates at all and even the human kids look up to him. Bumblebee doesn't realize that he doesn't have to prove anything to his teammates and that they all see him as a valuable member of the Autobots. He seems to posses some irresponsibility problems as he jumped on the chance to engage in illegal street racing and disobey some of Optimus' orders. Bumblebee seems to have developed a rivalry with Decepticon Knock Out. Their rivalry was not noticeable when the two first met, but became abundantly clear between the time Bumblebee went to compete in races or when Bumblebee's T-Cog was stolen by Deathstroke and his MECH. In both instances, Bumblebee was taunted by Knock Out, either for not being as fast as him or holding a captive. Despite his long history with the Autobots and being a soldier, Bumblebee is still young by Cybertronian standards and has the mind set of 12-16 year old child. It has been implied by Arcee that Bumblebee watches Earth cartoons on Saturdays. However, when the situation calls for it Bumblebee can become very serious. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Ironhide **Ratchet **Arcee **Sideswipe **Prowl **Drift **Windblade **Wreck-Gar *Jazz *Warpath *Omega Sentinels **Omega Supreme *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit **Ranzer **Panzer *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus **Bulkhead *Cybertron Elite Guard **Strongarm **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Family Neutral Rivals *Wasp *Knock Out Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Fallen **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream **Airachnid *Insecticons *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown *Unicron Weapons & Abilities Bumblebee also possesses a retractable mouth-plate/battle mask like the other Autobots for mission or battle mode purposes. He also has a retractable visor to survey an area, locating certain things, or some other computer-like means. Bumblebee's main abilities are the blasters and his Stingers, two energy weapons built into both of his arms. Bumblebee can use his Stingers to deliver a small electrical charge to an enemy, or combine them into a single more powerful burst. Laser on, Ratchet upgrades the Stingers to full military level firepower, giving Bumblebee increased firepower (This firepower was alluded to where Bumblebee accidentally blew up a building with a poorly aimed shot, which at the time was uncharacteristically powerful. After being kicked out of the Elite Guard academy, Bumblebee's power must have been sealed). Bumblebee's other main ability is his speed and agility - he is easily the fastest of the Autobots and among the most agile after Prowl. When Bumblebee needs even more speed, he can attach turbo boosters to his vehicle mode - these boosters can also act as rockets to propel him through the air, should he have a decent boost first (such as being thrown by Bulkhead). On occasion, Bumblebee can use his wheels - located in his feet - to race along at high speed in robot mode. He can even lie on his back to use the wheels in his shoulders as well for even more speed, without having to transform! Bumblebee is an excellent scout, has also adept at scouting missions, due to his speed and small size, believe it or not. He is able to hold his own in battle facing off opponents such as Rundown. He is also armed with an energy shield along with a plasma gun. According to Prowl, Bumblebee's greatest weapon is his obnoxious personality. Powers Abilities Bumblebee has the abilities Dash and Sonic Shockwave, and is a Scout chassis. Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Bumblebee carries an Energon Battle Pistol. Transportation Gallery History Synopsis Trivia *Bumblebee's original 65356-9292-346 body-type is apparently quite common on Cybertron — he shares it with many, many others. Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Heroes Category:Autobots